Panem Mew Mew
by MaskedWolfOfTheNyght34
Summary: The Hunger Games don't exist but Panem Mew Mew does! Seven girls are chosen to become Mew Mews and to protect the world from aliens. I don't own anything all charcters belong to their original owners.
1. Chapter 1

Panem Mew Mew

By: MaskedWolfoftheNyght34

Chapter 1: I GOT A DATE!

Katniss Everdeen's hand stretched out seeking for her little sister's warmth. She felt something very furry and lumpy. Primrose. Katniss pulled her closer and snuggled in too her fur.

"Umm, Katniss what are you doing?" Prim said Katniss's eyes half opened.

"I thought you liked to be snuggled." She replied, now rubbing her eyes.

"I do but, you're snuggling Buttercup." Katniss's tiredness melted away, and got a good look. Buttercup glared at Katniss with orange eyes full of loathing. If squashes could glare, they will look like Buttercup. She shoved him off the bed, hearing a loud, _mrrow,_ as the cat hit the floor.

"I would get ready for school if I were you." Prim stated with a nervous glance toward the clock. "It's in twenty-five minutes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"Seriously?"

"Katniss, do you want me to tell Gale, that you love Peeta instead?"

"Alright I'm going." Katniss grabbed blue jean shorts and a green shirt that read "I'm A Moron, Now Let Me Go Home."

"KATNISS EVERDEEN ARE YOU WEARING THAT MORON SHIRT!" Her mother roared like an outraged T-Rex.

Katniss stamped her foot and switched to a blue shirt, wondering how her mother knew. Prim sat on her bed massaging Buttercup's sore spots from his encounter with the floor.

"Katniss do you think I'm furry and lumpy?"

"Why on Earth would I think that?"

"You said, Primrose so lumpy, so furry." Katniss blinked; did she really say that aloud?

"Hurry up ten minutes until school."

"Seriously?"

"Katniss I'm going to dial Gale's number." Prim said threateningly holding the phone ready to dial his number.

"Prim don't you dare, hand me the phone you don't know what you're doing."

"Oh believe me I know exactly what I'm doing, but I'll stop because you need to get ready for school."

Katniss raced downstairs wolfed down breakfast, brushed her hair and teeth and zoomed out the door,  
dodging people who were walking on the streets.

She got to school just as the bell rang. She stumbled in, panting and clutching her side.

"So are you going to talk to Peeta about your date?" Her best friend Madge giggled, Leevey gave Madge a slight hip bump.

"Of course she is." She turned to Katniss. "You better speak to him after school when he walks home. TGIF." Madge glanced at her watch. Wait, since when did she have a watch?

"We should get going; History class is going to start in three minutes." Katniss, Madge and Leevey, hurried down the hall until they were at the history's classroom, after that they went to Algebra Then Earth Science, after Earth Science was their least favorite time of day time. Lunch.

Katniss picked her tray up and went to their usual spot; Madge and Leevey at her heels.

"IT'S PEETA MALLARK!" All the girls screamed (exclude Katniss and her friends.) as Peeta entered the lunchroom.

Madge covered her ears and gripped her plastic fork, like she was going to duel all the girls.

They spent the rest of lunch covering their ears and went to art. Then World Culture (Madge went to band). And finally Consumer Studies' the bell rang announcing the end of school.

"Katniss, there's Peeta." Leevey whispered. Katniss snatched her bags and waved good-bye to her friends. She followed Peeta, which suited her fine because her house was two streets away from his.

When he started to walk through the park, like he always does, Katniss finally spoke.

"Hi Peeta," He turned and smiled gently at her.

"Hi Katniss lovely day, isn't it?" She nodded and suddenly her mind went blank.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asked.

"Yes I was just wondering if you'll do a school project with me." She blurted out and her hands clasped over her mouth.

"What kind of project?"

"About animals. Endangered. There's going to be part of the museum dedicated to this. My mother got tickets. Grape!"

"Sure I'll love to do that."

Her face went red like an autumn leaf, "Really?" He nodded,

"See you tomorrow at 11:00." He walked off.

She sprinted all the way home her heart pounding.

She opened the door to her house and slammed it close and scurried up the stairs; flopping on to her bed when she reached her room and texted Leevey and Madge, telling them everything that happened. Then she posted it on Facebook. (Surprising lots of people replied; 2 which was the most she had ever gotten and it turned out it was Madge and Leevey.)

That night her mother gave her some melatonin to help her go to sleep and she dreamed of tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: BIRD STALKER

Her alarm clock blared, which was Buttercup. He towered over her and meowed in her face, breathing wet food breath into her face making Katniss gag. She shoved Buttercup off her bed for the second day in a row and glanced at her real clock. 10:48 and it takes her twelve minutes to get to the museum.

Katniss literally leapt out of bed stubbing her toe. She pulled on a white skirt with a green shirt with a deer. She got a pencil and a notebook (for no good reason) and raced out the front door, ramming into it the first time, nearly making her mother spill her coffee. She bolted all the way there and saw Peeta standing waiting, for her.  
"I'm late aren't I?"

"No I just got here myself. Shall we get going?"

Well that was convenient.

She nodded and muttered, "Warm day."

They walked in the building, handed their tickets and given a brochure.

On the brochure was a strange bird that was probably their symbol.

The place was interesting. There were pictures of animals and reports about them.

A blonde girl walked past them. She stopped and widen her eyes at a picture of an enormous butterfly. Another girl who looked about twelve was reading about pine martens. A dark brown haired teenager was staring at a picture of a blue tiger another simply standing next to one about the red wolf, looking bored. A black haired teenager was giggling as she looked at a dolphin. And one boy was even flossing his teeth. And there was one meditating too. Security guards walked by carrying a kid that kept saying, "No I did nothing I was framed."

"Sure kid tell it to the judge we saw you with that Nerf football."

"Look its President Fire. Hi President Fire."

"Hi Katniss glad I saw you. I just want to tell you. If something happens and a country named Panem is made and there's thirteen districts and an evil city called the Capitol. And the districts repel and the thirteenth district is bombed and the Capitol forces the districts to send one girl and one boy to a thing called The Hunger Games and only one person comes out alive. I just want to say if that happens and you're a tribute I hope you kill everybody. Just saying."

How cool is that.

Suddenly Katniss was knocked to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been looking not thinking."

"I'm alright are you?"

"I guess." Peeta hold out his hands and helped the two girls up.

"Thank you" Katniss and the red haired girl said in unison. The red haired girl turned and vanished into the crowd. Katniss brushed herself.

"Want to look around more?" She froze.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"Is that the bird, that's the symbol for this place?" She inquired pointing to a picture behind Peeta of a small gray and white bird. He read the report.

"It's called the mockingjay and." He glanced at the brochure, "It is the symbol. MOOSEN!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Boxen."

They walked around and got their pictures next to a live cheetah. It was 1:49 when they left. In town, Peeta bought some sandwiches and they went to the park to eat.

They sat on the grass and ate their sandwiches, talking about the exhibit they were just at.

"Katniss did you see the boy flossing his teeth, wasn't that awesome."

"I know right I need to do that someday."

Peeta stood "I'm going to get some soda. Is there one you want?"

"SQUIRT." Katniss replied and watched him walk off.

When she could see him no more, she got to her feet and jumped up and down, whooping and squealing. Many parents stop to tell their children "Now that's why you don't drink Daddy's special juice." Others just glared at her and rolled their eyes muttering "Teenager love, bet she's in love with a werewolf or vampire. Unworldly love, that's so one day, seven hours and thirty four minutes ago."

Katniss didn't care. She cared only about how all the girls in her school have dreamed of this and now she was spending a whole day with him. Beat that ya girlie girls. Katniss thought and something caught her eye.

It was building, painted Valentine colors. It was cute, it must be a shop or a princess tower or Barbie's house.

Wow I thought she was just a doll. Figures. Katniss wondered to herself. Then she realized it couldn't be Barbie's house. First of all Barbie is a doll she can't have a full sized house. Second of all, on the top was the same bird at the endangered animal place.

"That's odd." The moment the last word slipped out an earthquake rumbled shaking the Earth.

"OMMLPP." Katniss screamed and fell to the ground with a loud BUMP.

"Peeta where are you?" Katniss then spotted a white light. Her eyes went wide,

"Ooohhhh. Awwwwww. Pretty." Then the light was not so pretty. It shot toward in a white streak and blasted her, engulfing Katniss in white light. She then appeared in a place that was raining feathers.

"Hello. Hi. Hola?" She called,

"Hello. Hi. Hola?" A voice called back and the feathers formed into a bird.

The mockingjay; the same bird kept occurring everywhere. *Gasp* Stalker!

It blinked and its mouth opened and outcome a pellet then it sang a song as sweet as raspberries that made Katniss almost want to strangle it. It spread its wings and flew toward Katniss. She held out her hand and it landed on it and gazed at her with amber eyes. It sang a song again and flew into her body.

"OMMLPP I'm being stalked and emerged by bird. Ouch." Katniss muttered and everything faded.

She woke up on a blanket with Peeta lying next to her.

"Are you okay? You were just lying here when I got back."

She sat up and noticed that the afternoon had morphed into night.  
"I'm sorry."

"No problem, it was nice to wat- to watch the sunset. I rarely see it."

Katniss got up, "Shall we go home?" She asked he nodded. He picked up the blanket and they walked side by side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Transformation, the Talking Body Parts, the Conscience and One Rude Brain

"YOU DID WHAT!" Madge and Leevey gaped at her. Katniss blushed,

"There's was an earthquake yesterday and I just fell asleep."

"You Ms. Everdeen have the worst luck ever." Madge said, "You have a day with Peeta which most girls dream for every day! And he's never going to talk to you ever. Shame. I thought he really had a special feeling for you. And I bet you snored."

Katniss balled her fists, "That's not true! Peeta won't let that make him think down on me, he's not that dude alright! And I'll tell him I'm, sorry. That's the ticket! Hold up he's at his weight-lifting class, I'll go speak to him there. And we'll go floss our teeth in a store." She laughed like a manic.

Leevey sighed, "Well hurry before there's a mob a girls there."

Madge started running and Katniss and Leevey run behind

"PEETA!" "PEETA!"

"Great we missed. I guess we can try at lunch."

"Yo Wump how's my little kitty?"

"Oh ginger snaps, here comes Gale."

Leevey and Madge got in front of her, "Don't worry Kat will cover you from this drooling bison."

Katniss fled as Gale called, "Kitty Wump where are you going, don't you love me?"

"I'm free." Katniss smiled to herself. Katniss slowed to walk, but when she saw Gale barreling toward her, she resumed running.

"PEETA, I LOVE YOU!" A fan girl yelled tripping backwards and bumping into Katniss. They both fell to the ground and the picture of Peeta and her slipped out of her pocket and the wind carried it away.

"No." Katniss said and pushed the fan girl away into a rabid lion's mouth (how did that happen?) and leapt onto the railing and snatched the photo.

"Gotcha you little slip of paper. I'm going to eat you for SUPPER!"

"Wump watch out." Gale warned. She looked down and saw she was standing on one foot on the railing; and not to mention on the third floor. She move her other foot towards the railing, when Gale yowled,

"I'll save you." But he did the opposite. He knocked Katniss off and sent her hurdling toward the ground. She didn't know how she did, but she flipped and spread her arms and legs, making her descent slower.

Her feet rested on the ground, "That's my little Wumpus!" Gale called down.

"Are you okay?" Leevey and Madge yelled. All the fan girls turned and screamed like banshees,

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" They began throwing the school's roses and one girl even threw her bra.

Katniss laughed nervously and sped away dodging another bra.

"Katniss. Katniss. KATNISS!"

"Huh? Is Timmy stuck in the well?"

"No its lunchtime," Leevey said.

"And you were supposed to ask Peeta."

"There's going to be strong winds, resulting in dirt devils and thunderstorms." Katniss said scratching her armpit with her teeth.

"But it's so nice. But what about Peeta? And why are you scratching your armpit?" Madge said baffled.

"Going!"

"Katniss everybody is talking about her leap, even the teachers." Madge said as they got their lunch.

Leevey nodded, "How did you do it?"

"Instinct."

"Put that dead moth in the garbage," A lunch lady scolded another. The other one walked toward the garbage. Katniss sniffed and suddenly her brain yelled,

"EAT THE MOTH PUNK! IT'S GOT LOTS OF PROTEIN!"

"Okay Boss. As you say Boss." Katniss's stomach replied, "Yo legs can you help us. Of course we need both of you! Oh you too mouth. Of course we need the tongue and teeth's help! Why are you such broomheads?"

"Why are my nostrils whispering to me?" Her conscience asked,

"Will my body parts stop talking!"

"NO!" Yelled her body parts.

"Hehehehehehe nostrils." Her conscience said like a madman.

Katniss zipped over to the dead moth and grabbed it in her mouth.

"EWWWWW!" The lunch ladies and lunch man screamed. Katniss dropped the moth.

"Umm see you later." She put her plate down and rushed away.

"Katniss?" Her conscience said.

"What?"

"Are your nostrils still whispering to you?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Shut up."

Katniss sighed and looked at the city. The wind blew gently across her face. "There's something odd about me and my body parts, and my conscience."

"Katniss why are you here?"

"Peeta!" Katniss froze, her legs shook. What should she say? But yet again her instinct saved her like somebody who saves lots of people.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, you don't have say it. I already know you won't do it anymore. I bet you love Bella or Ginny." She said looking away.

"I'm still doing it," Peeta said, "You don't need to apologize, people were swooning all over."

He stood next to her, "Lovely weather."

"It's going to storm."

"Really?"

Really?" Katniss repeated.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you okay?"

Katniss clasped her hands around her mouth and ran away making bird like noises.

She spent the rest of the day silent, not even saying good-bye to her friends. She walked through the park, not even noticing Peeta until her brain snapped, "LOOK YOU DAFT DIMBO!" Katniss was brought back to reality. She hid behind a tree. Peeta looked around,

"Why do I feel like somebody's watching me?" He said before he kept walking. Katniss waited until he was gone, before she followed him. Storm clouds billowed overhead and strong winds ripped leaves of the trees. She did predict the weather. Sweet.

Peeta came into view just as a heavy fog fell in. Katniss looked around. Where is he? She couldn't see, but she heard a cry of pain. Peeta! Wait no that was a squirrel. Another cry of pain sounded. Peeta! Wait Gale! Wait Peeta! Say what?

Her feet broke into a run. Branches appearing out of the gloom scratching her face; she burst out of the fog into a clearing where a scaled squirrel creature stood towering over an unconscious Peeta.

She took a step toward him and a twig snapped. The creature shifted his gaze from Peeta to Katniss and began stalking toward her.

"CATCH IT! CATCH IT!" Her brain ordered. Catch what? BONK! Oh catch that. She shook her head and looked down there laid a pendent. She picked it up.

"Use it already if you want to protect your boyfriend!" Somebody concealed by the fog.

"KISS IT AND SAY MEW MEW KATNISS METAMORPHO-SIS. SAY IT DARN IT!" Her brain howled.

So Katniss kissed the pendent and said in a clear voice.

"Mew Mew Katniss Metamorpho-sis. And I feel slightly like an idiot."

Nothing happened. The creature started making laughing noises. Jerk.

"DON'T SAY THE LAST PART DUMBY!"

She kissed the pendent and repeated. "Mew Mew Katniss Metapho-sis!"

She suddenly transformed into a red dress, red boots and red streaks in her hair. She had bird wings and a tail.

The creature ceased laughing and took a step back. Her brain cheered,

"THAT'S MY GIRL! NOW LET'S BEAT THIS ALIEN! WATCH THE TAIL! WATCH THE TAIL!" Katniss ducked as a tail flew above her head. The creature bit down. She leapt straight into the air.

"What do I do?"

"REBEL ARROW, BIRDIE!"

"Rebel Arrow!" Katniss cried and fire came out of nowhere and swirled around forming a tiny bow. She grabbed it and full mockingjay wings replaced her mini ones. She spun around, which enlarged her bow. She drew an arrow out of fire, fitted it into her string and said,

"Rebel Fire!" She let go of the arrow and it shot toward the creature. Hitting it in the mouth. Bull's Eye! The creature evaporated, leaving a squirrel that scampered off and a pocket dragon that a robot mockingjay ate. Her costume faded and she looked normal. She rushed to Peeta's side.

"Peeta, Peeta!" She cried, a hand rested on shoulder, she turned to see a bronze-haired teenager boy with green eyes. Gale! Of course it isn't!

"Is he okay? Is he alive?" Katniss asked, the teenager shook his head.

"No it can't be true."

"Psych!" He said and he cackled. She stood up and slapped him across the face.

"Finnick how dare you treat a pretty little lady like this." Another man walked in. He looked about hmmmmmmm, four years old, I mean twenty one.

"Jeez Cinna I was just having fun." Cinna grabbed Finnick by the shirt and slugged wait lectured him.

"Sorry about that Finnick he's," Cinna said to Katniss after his lecture; he glanced at Finnick who was snogging a rabbit to death. "Exotic."

"I can see that." Katniss said as Finnnick stop snogging and began chasing the rabbit screaming,

"I WANT YOUR FLESH!"

"He acts that way when there's fog. It's kind of like catnip. FINNICK SPIT HER BOYFRIEND OUT NOW! Finnick looked up where he had half of Peeta in his mouth. He spat him out and whimpered.

"We'll talk more when we're out of the fog." Cinna said, "On the way we'll drive your boyfriend home."

Katniss got up. "Thanks, but to get things straight he's not my boyfriend."

"Sorry I mean this a boy who's your friend pretty lady. Also we might want to get Finnick out of the fog. He'll go rabid and trust me that something you don't want to see." Cinna kissed her hand. (What a Gentleman)

"WHERE'S THAT STUPID LTTILE RED-HEAD!" Finnick bellowed scaring his rabbit off.

"Yeah that'll be smart."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Who Would Name A Goat Lady?

They got in Cinna's limousine and dropped Peeta off lying that he fell asleep and he got the bruises because squirrels were throwing nuts at him. Then they drove to park where Katniss was two days earlier. They parked at the building with the mockingjay statue. Luckily the fog was gone when they got there so Finnick was his normal self.

"Let's go we'll talk about this inside." Finnick said coldly he walked inside before Katniss was out of the car.

"Jerk." Katniss muttered darkly tripping on the curb. Cinna caught her before her face could be flattened.

"Please excuse Finnick, Lady Katniss, he has an attitude. I can make some surprises for you inside; after our PowerPoint Presentation."

He set her down and they walked inside. Finnick was already setting in a chair. "About time, why are you so slow?"

"Shut your mouth you smug mole." Katniss hissed, balling her fists.

"Sit down Katniss Everdeen. Cinna please go get our refreshments then we'll start."  
Cinna walked into a kitchen and came out with cakes, cupcakes, muffins, scones, brownies, and other pastries she couldn't name. It was enough of sugary goodness to make anyone go off their WeightWatchers.

"Here you go, I made them myself." He poured some hot chocolate. She grabbed a fork and took a bite out of a strawberry cake. The flavor melted on her tongue. It was the best thing ever. Suddenly a rare MEB burst in and stole her cake.

"Hey!" Katniss protested.

"Oh sorry about that, that thing breaks in when every there's strawberry cake."

"Alright know that we're settled, let's begin. " Finnick pressed a button a remote and the lights went dark and a PowerPoint appeared on the wall.

"I wish my house did that." Katniss muttered.

"There's always, Clap Off." Cinna suggested.

"Shhhhh, it's my favorite part." Finnick snapped.

_"The male impress the female by stealing puppies from their mothers and give them to her."_

"What does that have to with this?"

_"Many animals are endangered, in a few years, months or even days they can disappear. To save them and ourselves, we'll inject their DNA in humans creating Mew Mews."_

It went on for six more minutes, when it ended the lights came back on.

"SO YOU'RE THE REASON MY CONSCIENCE AND BODY PARTS ARE TALKING!" Katniss howled, Finnick blinked,

"Ummm that's doesn't have to do with your mockingjay DNA. That's just you." Katniss winced, and she took a sip of hot chocolate. Ouch that hurts, a lot.

"Alright questions? Oh before I forget, whenever you get really excited, scared, annoyed, mad or basically anything your wings and tail will pop out. It's a side effect." Finnick asked.

Oh yeah, she has questions.

"What was that pocket dragon thing and the robot?"

Finnick whistled and the robot flew in and landed on his shoulder.

"This is S2001. We made him ourselves; he is designed to retrieve what you call pocket dragons. And he's all yours." The robot flew over and began flying around her head.

"Those pocket dragons are actually called Dragon Animals. We believe they come from an alien world." Cinna said.

"Your job is to protect the world against the aliens." Finnick added.

"Wait a minute! I have to protect the world by myself! And work in a café ALL BY MYSELF!"

"You'll have other members who help you. And the café won't get many customers."

"But how will I know if their on my team or not!"

"They have a special mark on their body. Yours is on your ankle.

"WHAT!"

"Now let's move on. This is our hideout, we'll open to tomorrow. After school tomorrow come here and you'll be work as a waitress."

"A WAITRESS! And dude this is not a hideout it's flashy and a café. How is a café ever supposed to be a HIDEOUT!" Katniss screamed what if Peeta came here? Cinna handed her a box,

"Fine Headquarters."

"Please, would you try this on? And don't worry about being a waitress, I promise that after every day you can I eat all the sweets you want."

"Okay I'm in. But won't I get fat?" She got the box from Cinna and went into the changing room.

"This is sooooo cute! And how about me getting fat." Katniss squealed. She wore a dark green dress, with a heart shaped apron. The dress came to her knees.

"You look very beautiful. And about fat you'll be fighting, running around so you'll be in perfect shape." Cinna said.

"Thank goodness and this dress is awesome. It's my favorite color and its sooooo cute!"

"YOU ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT!" Finnick screamed then he coughed,

"Yes, but you better get home it's almost dark. We don't want to worry your family."

Katniss nodded and change her clothes in the changing rooms. She waved good-bye and jogged home.

Katniss got home and tiptoed to her room, she'll be grounded if she got caught. Her mockingjay senses told her Buttercup was following her. She kicked catching him the chest and sent him flying into a closet.

She finally reached her room and she hurried to get ready for bed.

She got in bed and soon was fast asleep.

Katniss woke up, with Buttercup holding a sword, meowing, "En Garde." She yanked the sword out of his grasp and threw it down, and kicked Buttercup off the bed.

She got dressed, ate breakfast and opened the door to go to school.

"Hi Katniss." Katniss glanced over her shoulder to see Leevey jogging behind her.

"Hi Leevey, how are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Mediocre."

"Hey look its Peeta." Leevey whispered. Sure enough Peeta was walking behind them.

"Hello Peeta." They both called and they rammed into the school.

Madge stood over them, "Are you okay?"

They nodded, Peeta rushed over.

"Don't worry we're okay."

Katniss looked up to see a huge bruise on his arm.

Peeta looked to where she was looking, "I got it yesterday. I can't remember how." He helped her up and Madge helped Leevey.

"We should get to class." Madge said, she was the one who always kept Katniss and Leevey in line. They hurried in where they split up with Peeta.

Half-way through History Class a student burst in and screamed "THERE'S A GOAT IN THE BUILDING!"

On cue a goat knocked the student down and began running around eating books, clothes and shoes, basically everything even the teacher's tie.

"Kat isn't that Lady?" Madge whispered,

"Oh crud." Katniss said.

"WHO'S GOAT IS THIS!" The principle - who Katniss did not know his name even though it was half-way through the year in fact she didn't know any of her teachers names, that shows how much she cares- yowled like an angry Buttercup.

"Mine," Katniss said sheepishly, she grabbed Lady by her collar, and walked her home muttering how one day Lady will be barbeque.


	5. Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: The Girl, The Cat and The Superhero

She got back at Lunch and spent recess doing the classes she missed.

"I'm going to kill that goat." Katniss kept muttering.

After school she stole somebody's bike that had a sign that read, "Please steal me."

She biked all the way to the cafe, switched to her outfit and began doing what waitresses do. It turned out Finnick lied about not getting many customers, 501 people turned up and when she was finished she flopped into a chair. Cinna gave her some pastries and a pumpkin spice latte.

As she biked home she was so tired that she didn't see the little cat until she ran over it.

"Oh no!" Katniss got off the bike and held the lifeless cat in her hands.

Suddenly the cat got up; its head was half-caved in.

"You're alive." The cat got up and held its breath. The cave in part of the cat's head inflated and it meowed cutely.

"Lois Lane." Someone called, a blonde girl rounded a corner. Suddenly for some strange reason Superman flew down scooped the cat up.

"Lois Lane I found you." He said snuggling the cat.

"No you broomhead that's my cat!" The girl snapped.

"Hey what's this glowing green stone?" Katniss asked, picking it up.

"Kryptonite!" Superman dropped the cat and flew away. "Stupid girls!" He called over his shoulder.

"Give me that." The girl grabbed the stone and threw it hitting Superman in the head. He plummeted to the ground.

"Nice throw."

"Thanks." The girl smiled

Katniss glanced over to Superman, "Who knew he actually existed?"

"That's my step-brother Cato. Oh BTW the name's Glimmer and BTW do you own a cat named Buttercup."

"Yes. And that's your brother? He's kind of weird."

"Step. He's my step-brother. BTW Buttercup was humping my cat the other day; he humps a lot of cats."

"I'll punish him."

Glimmer handed her twenty-dollars.

Katniss gaped at the money.

"Haven't you seen money before? See ya."

Glimmer walked away.

"HEY!" Katniss yelled but Glimmer was gone. Katniss walked home bristling with rage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Second Mew Mew along with Catwoman, Flipper and Bugs Bunny

"Snobbish rich girl, I'll just throw this away." Suddenly her mockingjay robot popped up,

"Don't. Don't. Valuable. Inside. Inside." Something fell out of the money. Two tickets. Katniss picked it up. It read: _Dance Competition at Wonder Woman High School (Don't laugh please it's not nice and our first principle Diana was a fan okay?) We hope to find you there! Now get your sorry little butt over here._

"It's tomorrow. Should we go, I really don't see any use of going." The robot whirred and guns popped out. Its green eyes glowed red.

"You are going to the competition and you please give me a name."

"Okay put the guns away how about Malla, since it's part of Peeta's last name."

Malla beamed and with another whirring noise the guns disappeared. Katniss glanced up the sun was almost down.

"We should get going". Malla shrunk and floated into her hand. Katniss ran all the way home which was two feet.

Katniss opened the door and walked in.

"KATNISS CATNIP EVERDEEN WHY ARE YOU LATE FOR DINNER WE ALREADY ATE BECAUSE IT WOULD HAVE GONE COLD SO YOU COULD EAT IT COLD." Her mother screamed.

Katniss rolled her eyes and ate her cold oatmeal which was DeLiGhTfUl. Katniss passed Prim in the hall and she handed her one of the tickets.

"I got tickets to a dance recital. Do you want to go?" She was pretty sure the answer will be no, so she could give it to Peeta, but had to ask Prim first or else her mom will get out the bazooka.

"Sure I will love to go."

Awww camel spit. Katniss thought.

After school and work they went to Wonder Woman High School. They gave their tickets to a random dude who was asking for tickets. Then they entered the auditorium and waited two hours. Finally the lights sputtered, complained and went dark.

""Psssss Katniss." She turned around.

"Oh fancy meeting you President Fire."

"Katniss do you think there's life on Mars, because I'm a huge fan of the Martian Manhunter."

"Um jee I don't know. Why don't you ask Flipper the Dolphin?"

"Okay thanks for the advice."

After 209 contestants Glimmer was finally up. Katniss had to admit she was pretty talented; she danced to "You Keep Me Hanging On" by Kim Wilde. Glimmer was like the girls on Dance Moms. She was flexible and every time she jumped and spun in midair she landed gently and kept dancing. Half way through the song a loud CRASH interrupted Kim Wilde (Sorry) A giant scaly cat creature broke through the walls and opened its mouth and fire blasted out. Louis Lane, Glimmer's cat was a Dragon Animal. People screamed and raced to the exit. They even saw Bugs Bunny.

"Katniss let's get out of here." Prim pleaded,

"NO! Prim we're going to stay here and die!"

"Katniss I'm too young to die."

"Fine Prim get outside. I'm going to see if their people trapped."

"Okay but be careful."

"Uh of course I will no dur." She smiled. When everybody was out Katniss took out her pendent and transformed.

Some person whistled. It was (insert drumroll)

Catwoman.

"Umm I thought you were just something DC Comics made." Catwoman smiled,

"Oh I am this is just a figment of your imagination."

"Oh, okay cool."  
"BTW Love your name and middle name. Bye." With pop she was gone. The Dragon Animal turned to face Katniss

"Cat purrs." The creature opened its mouth and breathed fire. Katniss leapt over the creature and landed next to Glimmer.

"Are you okay?"

"Katniss is that you. Why do you have wings? And why the heck was Catwoman here?"

"I'm something called a Mew Mew destined to protect the world. And I can't answer the Catwoman thing but I saw her too." Glimmer eyes widened she pointed behind Katniss.

"What?" A large paw smacked both girls airborne. And then Katniss saw it. The claws scratched through Glimmer's dress and on her back was a rose. Katniss landed with a roll and Glimmer landed on her feet.

"Glimmer, you're a Mew Mew like me."

"Uh?"

Malla flew over to and threw up a pendent. Glimmer looked at with disgust because a robot just barfed it, but she picked it up.

"What's this? What's going on I'm as clueless as Superman here."

"Glimmer listen to your brain not your heart the brain and it'll tell you what to do."

"Glimmer be a dear and kiss the pendent and say Mew Mew Glimmer Metamorphosis." Giggled Glimmer's brain. Glimmer did exactly that and a pink light surrounded her. When the pink light was gone, Glimmer had a one strapped pink dress with a rose on the strap, pink streaks in her hair, and colorful butterfly wings and antennae.

The Dragon Animal struck again but both girls dodged it.

"Glimmer would you be so kind to say Flower Fan."

Glimmer obeyed her brain and flower petals swarmed around her until they merged together forming a fan.

"Now say Blossom Storm." Glimmer waved her fan around and cherry blossoms once again flew around Glimmer. She whipped her fan toward the Dragon Animal. The creature sniffed then had a dreamy expression in its eyes.

"USE YOUR ARROW NOW WHEN IT'S DISTRACTED! DO IT YOU MORON!" Katniss summoned her arrow and fired it at the monster. It shrunk and a pocket dragon flew away only to be swallowed by Malla. Louis Lane meowed and brushed against Glimmer's legs. They both turned to normal. Glimmer picked her cat up.

"So where's HQ?"  
"Tomorrow."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Third Mew Mew DIES! JPYL

The next day Katniss felt sore all over. She was glad it was Saturday. In fact it was summer vacation WOOHOO YEAH! sorry! She got dressed did all the morning things and walked to work. On the way she bumped into a girl they both fell to the ground.  
"Oh dear. Oh dear I'm sorry. I'm sooooo sorry."

"It's okay I should been looking."

"NO! It's my fault." The girl helped Katniss up. She had long black hair that was in braids and blue eyes full of worry. She then bent down to pick up four bags. Katniss got down help, but the girl squeaked.

"Don't I can get them I deserve it. I walked into you."

"Hurry up Wiress we're going to be late for our spa day."

Three girls stood hands on hips the biggest stepped forward.

"You're so worthless

"I'm sorry Johanna."

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up okay." The girls walked past bumping into Wiress making her drop the bags again.

"HEY! Why don't you pick the bags up! You jerks!" Johanna turned and gave Katniss a death glare.

"Make me." Katniss got the courage and spat in her face. Johanna screamed and she reached in a garbage can and brought out an axe "You'll regret that you little llama."

"Make me you messed up elephant." Johanna froze.

"Come on. You better watch your back because you're my next prey." They walked off.

"Be careful whenever Johanna threatens someone she's true to her word." Wiress warned and she walked off.

Katniss continued to work, when she arrived Glimmer was already there with a pink waitress dress on.

"What took you so long? Met your loverboy on the way." Glimmer said batting her eyelashes. Katniss shook her head.

"I bumped into a girl and got a death sentence from a bully."

"Sweet now get changed we're opening in five minutes." Katniss got changed and waited one second and then the crowd burst in.

"Okay you're in Table 1. Follow me." Glimmers grabbed five menus and lead a group of four girls and one boy to a table. Glimmer said something then went into the kitchen. She came back out with a tea pot and cup. She sat down poured some tea and began to drink. Katniss raced over.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping?"

"I am its tea time."

"There's no time for tea you idiot."

"It's not a real café it's just a clubhouse. Oh be a dear and check on Table 1 then cleanup on Table 4."

"FINE!" Katniss darted over got Table 1's orders gave them to Cinna then cleaned Table 4. Meanwhile Glimmer sipped tea telling her what to do. After work Katniss collapsed gasping for air. Glimmer yawned.

"That was busy my body is sore."

"No it isn't you sat and drank tea!"

"That's hard work bringing the cup up to your mouth and tipping it and swallowing and bringing it back down." Katniss scoffed,

"I'm going home." And she did after walking into the door.

The next morning she biked down to the café and planned to scold Glimmer if she drank tea the whole time. She didn't but she just stood there showing people their tables and bossing Katniss around.

"They say the old coal mines are haunted." Katniss turned around and saw Wiress and the jerks she was with all the time.

"They say there's a river down there that drowned all the workers and now it's haunted. They say that they're even kidnappers down there." Johanna smirked at Wiress's pale face. Anger fill Katniss, she walked into the kitchen grabbed a cup and began putting the most disgusting stuff in it.

Katniss carried the tray to Wiress's table and announced,

"Welcome try our new shake. It has ketchup, mustard, relish, lamb, liver and veal stomach and ice cream."

"We didn't order tha" Johanna began to snarl but Katniss interrupted with a,

"Uh oh I tripped!" Katniss "tripped" sending ketchup, mustard, relish, lamb, liver and veal stomach and ice cream shake on Johanna and the other two jerks whose names were still a mystery.

Wiress gaped flabbergasted but trying hard not to smile/laugh. Johanna brushed some veal stomach off her head.

"You idiot I'm going to make you pay _again_."

"Excuse me ladies." Cinna said, Johanna looked up and her mouth dropped.

"Come into the kitchen. We'll get you cleaned up and it's my fault. I forgot to put a Wet Floor sign."

Johanna giggled, "Oh its okay we all mess up sometimes. If we didn't we all be Martians." Suddenly President Fire glanced up.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE MARTIAN MANHUNTER!"

"Uh I mean aliens from…. from, Neptune. And let's get cleaned up. You lead the way." The three bullies followed Cinna giggling and whispering. Katniss turned to Wiress.

"Are you okay?" Wiress nodded.

"You didn't need to do that. Now you're going to get fired because of me."

"No I can't because without me nobody's orders will be taken. Oh I never introduced myself, I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." Katniss said glaring at Glimmer who was sipping her tea and dunking cookies in it and flirting with cute boys. Wiress smiled,

"Thank you Katniss."

"Alright we're leaving. Get our purses Wiress and hurry up or we're going to be late to Jerry's party." Wiress groaned softly and picked up the purses.

"Bye Katniss I hope we see each other soon." Wiress followed the girls and they exited the café. At 6:00 they closed and cleaned up and Katniss biked home. She arrived before dark and took a hot shower. After that was dinner. Katniss went to bed after that. She had dreams about manatees that night which was strange because she never even thought about manatees so it was kind of weird but yet they swam around her and nuzzled her they had blue eyes like Wiress and one bit her arm off but other than that they were cute. Then a boat came and kidnapped all of them like Daleks from Doctor Who which was a totally random thought. Katniss woke up and found that her arm _had_ been cut off. Oh wait no never mind it's behind her back.

Katniss got up and stepped on Buttercup's tail. He yowled like something and clawed up her leg. Katniss grabbed him by the scruff and dumped him in the laundry basket. She picked out some clothes and did all the morning necessities. As she walked down she heard the news and something they were talking about.

"_Breaking news last night a girl mysteriously vanished. The girl was Wiress Bluewater, who was walking home from her friend's boyfriend's house disappeared. Kids have been ordered to stay in their houses until Wiress is found."_ After the report Katniss's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Katniss its Glimmer, don't ask how I got your phone number okay? So Finnick wants us at the café stat. I don't know what it's about but we need to be there okay. Alright see you later." Katniss heard her mother and Prim in her mother's room. She tiptoed quickly to the door and opened it slowly. She slipped outside and found a blue and gold SSC Ultimate Aero outside. The window rolled down and a shadowed figure appeared.

"Get in. I'll take you to the café." A female voice said

Katniss trembled.

"How can I trust you? What if you kidnapped Wiress?"

"I assure you I didn't kidnap her." Katniss opened the door which went up. She got in the back and the figure slammed on the gas and they zoomed away. Katniss observed everything in the most expensive car in the world. The car stopped behind some trees. "This as far as I dare to go. I don't want anybody seeing me." Katniss got out thanked the figure and ran towards the café. With a roar the SSC Ultimate Aero dashed away. Katniss entered and found only Glimmer.

"Where…."

"Basement come on." Glimmer opened a trap door and they went down into the abyss. Hope it didn't look back at them and they blinked. They enter a room where Finnick and Cinna stood looking at a map of the city.

"So what do you want?"

"We have an idea of where Wiress might be. Our signals are reporting strange activity at the old coal mine."

"Johanna said that kidnappers lived in those mines." Glimmer added. Katniss shook and sweat dripped down her pale face. She clenched fists,

"No,"

"Katniss are you okay?"

"I have a fear of coal mines okay. And I don't think we should go, I mean what if Wiress isn't down there."

"We're still going even if I have to make you go down there the hard way."

"FORGET IT I'M NOT GOING DOWN THERE!"

"Oh yeah."

"Make me."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUT ME ON A LEASH AND HANDCUFFS!" Katniss screamed.

"Ssssssh. Remember there might be kidnappers down here." Glimmer hissed. "Besides I told I'll get you down here even if I have to do it rough." Malla suddenly popped out.

"Alien behind. Alien behind."

Both girls turned around but nothing was there.

"We should split up it might make easier. But first let's transform." They did their little things and blah blah blah.

"Glimmer I don't think we should split up."

"Me either because I think I just found them. Now you can take your leash and handcuffs off." Katniss took them off. They both walked until ten guys came into view and Wiress who was tied up in a chair with a gag on.

"Alright we need a plan." Katniss muttered.

"Right we go in there and kick their butts." Glimmer leapt out.

"Let the girl go or you'll wish you never been born." They turned and advanced.

"Oh yeah and what can a girl do."

Katniss sprung out.

"Make you cry all to your mommies."

"Girls are pathetic you can't put up a fight because you're afraid you'll break a nail." They all laughed.

"If that's true why did you kidnap one?"

A voice echoed and little metal balls landed next to the men's feet and gas sprayed out.  
"Let's get Wiress." Glimmer and Katniss used their animal senses and found Wiress. Katniss removed the gag, while Glimmer tried to untie her but the ties were too strong.

The gas stopped and the guys advanced again. "We got you now." They sneered.

"Wow you males are dense." The voice said again. A shiny black whizzed forward cutting Wiress's ropes. Then some more whizzed towards the guys, latching on their clothes and firing like rockets. They zoomed all over the place and making them hit each other and they were knocked out. Katniss and Glimmer helped Wiress up when a something shot up from the river. A Dragon Animal. It must have been a fish but now it was a river dragon like creature. It bellowed and water came out of its mouth. The three girls dodged. The water hit the ground and it sizzled and the ground was now burned. The creature turned its gaze to the kidnappers who were waking up. It fired the steaming water at them.

"NO!" Wiress screamed and she ran forward shielding her kidnappers from the water.

An inch away water from the river rose into the air and smashed into the dragon's. The dragon's water was sent flying straight back at it. It ducked. Both dragon and Wiress stood flabbergasted.

"I… I just controlled the river."

"Wiress you're on of us. You're a Mew Mew. I know it sounds lame but it's a big deal. Malla would you give our newest member her pendent." Malla spat the pendent in her hand.

"Now don't listen to your heart but you're brain."

"Wi….Wi….. Wiress would would you please kiss the pendent and and say say Mew Mew Wiress Metamorphosis." Wiress did that and in a flash of blue light. She wore a swimsuit like thing with a manatee tail and sleeves with manatee flippers.

"How come everybody's brain is nice? And Finnick lied to me."

The dragon recovered from its shock struck again.

"Ocean Flute." Wiress said and a silver flute materialized in her hand.

"Wave Song."

Wiress played her flute which sounded like manatee noises. Water came out of the flute and flew towards the dragon. The impact sent the dragon into the wall.

"Flower Fan." Glimmer's fan appeared.

"Blossom Storm." Petals flew toward the dazed dragon and its face went relaxed and dreamy.

"Rebel Arrow." Katniss's fire formed her bow and she drew an arrow.

"Rebel Fire."

The arrow struck the dragon and it screeched and a pocket dragon was swallowed by Malla and the fish returned to the river.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Wiress squealed. The kidnappers looked around.

"What happened?"

"You're going to jail. Any more questions?" Glimmer smirked.

"Uh why is the mine shaking?"

"It's caving in!" Wiress squeaked. A shadowed figure stepped forward. "Get out of. You still have time. I'll get these pieces of scum out. Go NOW!" A rope shot out tying the kidnappers up. The three girls raced out. They made it to the surface just as the rocks crumpled and fell.

They returned to normal.  
"Wiress do you want to see our headquarters first… well we should get you home first."

"No, I can see your HQ first but I'll call my mom. And I won't give away your secret. I'll just say some girl rescued me you know the one that untied me."

"Okay."

"And I'll call my guardian but we should get away from here." They walked away from the caved in mine and sat on a bench by a park. A limousine pulled up and picked them up and dropped them off by the café. They walked inside and gave Wiress her dress, introduced her to Finnick and Cinna and all that fun stuff. They walked home together which suited them just fine because their houses were on the way. Glimmer's house was first then Wiress's. As Katniss walked home she couldn't help but feel happy.

Half-way to her house, Malla popped out and warned,

"Alien. Alien! ALIEN YOU DIMWIT TURN AROUND." Malla screamed, his guns popping out.

"Malla you did that at the mine but nothing was there are you okay?"

"Look behind!" Katniss turned around a something flew toward her and kissed her on the lips. Katniss blushed. She pushed her kisser away and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Katniss snapped.

"The name's Plutarch. Plutarch Heavensbee. (Why does everybody do that?) Thanks for the kiss. I've been following you ever since you got that mockingjay DNA. Too bad Peeta couldn't have been you're first kiss but you'll get use to my kisses. I can't wait for another." Plutarch flew upward and vanished. Katniss mouth dropped, dread filled. What if her mother found out? Wait that wasn't it. Her first kiss had been stolen! (insert dramatic music I dare ya.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nessie's Revenge for no good reason

The next day at work everything was a blur. After they closed Katniss sat in a chair not even looking at the pastries Cinna set in front of her, Wiress and Glimmer were whispering to each other, either about cute boys they saw or they were worry about Katniss hmmmmmm, probably the first one. Katniss walked home over her mouth in case that, that freak showed up and tried to steal her second kiss. She walked until she ran into someone.

"Katniss I'm so sorry are you alright." Oh no. PEETA! What should she? What should she do?

"Ummm, it's hi. I mean its okay; I do it all the time on accident of course." Wow can anybody say anything lamer than that? (Well I guess you could but you know we're talking Peeta Mallark here HELLO! Alright now back to TMM and HGT Crossover oh yay, I'm so excited that's sarcasm, will I shut up? Well I'm typing so I really can't shut up, so shut errr stop the typing about this thing that doesn't have to do with this. Where was I oh yeah.)

"Katniss I've been waiting to ask you. The zoo is putting on cookies I mean the aquarium has been remodeling and they're getting some of the rarest ocean creatures and they do their grand big opening tomorrow. And I was wondering if you'll come with me." A day at the aquarium with Peeta Mallark. A date with him. Katniss opened her mouth to say yes, but then Plutarch's kiss made her stop. Katniss stomped her foot not really but she imagined she did. That does not count, first of all to be a true first kiss the lady had to have approval. Second of all, well there's not actually a second reason so yeah enough of the reasons.

"I will love to be your girlfri…. I mean I will adore going with you." Peeta smiled,

"Alright see you tomorrow, Oh there's also a new amusement park next door I got tickets for that too in case the aquarium is crowded. See you at 10:00." He walked off, Katniss giggled and for the rest of the day she did not think of Plutarch at all.

The next morning she woke up at 8:00 and got dressed she picked up her pendent then put it down then picked up then put it down.

"BRING IT YOU IDIOT DANGER CAN HAPPEN ANYWHERE." Her brain screamed, Katniss growled then put it in her purse with Malla and her phone. She quickly called the café and told them she wasn't going to be there, but it turned out they were closed because Finnick was studying something. Katniss walked down stairs said good-bye to Prim because their mother was glaring at her

She went outside and found Peeta there.

"Sorry for making you wait."

"Don't apologize; I was only waited for 33 seconds."

"Oh Okay." They mounted their bikes and biked into the sunset, I mean to the aquarium if they biked into the sunset that will just hurt and besides **_its morning_**. When they arrived the aquarium was packed with people.

"Should we go to the AP first?" Katniss suggested. Peeta nodded they gave their tickets and went on several rides.

"Which one should we do next?" Peeta asked. Katniss looked around. She closed her eyes and pointed at random towards a ride.

"That one."

"Sweet the Haunted Coal Mine Ride." Katniss went pale, but she took a deep breath and followed him. If she got kissed by an alien named Plutarch, had mockingjay DNA, fought Dragon Animals and kidnappers, saw Catwoman then she can face her fear for Peeta. They got on the rides, but the ride only had one seat per row and some girls and their big burly boyfriends cut in front of her. Katniss didn't protest, those boyfriends were huge! Peeta asked them kindly to let her get front of them but they said no and asked the people in front who hated girls despite that they were girls. And the people around Katniss wouldn't let Peeta in behind or in front of them.

Katniss was ten seats behind Peeta who kept glancing back at her and smiled reassuringly. Half-way through the ride, the carts broke in half and they went two separate ways. Katniss closed her eyes but she was still scared. Luckily there were bags which you can put over your face to hide your terrified expressions from the other passengers and barf bags. At the end her bark bag was filled to the top. She threw away before Peeta could see and put a smile on.

"That was fun." She said.

"You're pale.

"Oh I got cold."

Peeta took off his jacket and put it on her.

"There you go want to go the aquarium now, it's less crowded." They went to the aquarium and looked at all the creatures, before heading to the new exhibit. They were looking at an oarfish when there was a flash of blue light.  
"IT'S NESSIE! SHE'S TELEPORTED FROM SCOTLAND! SHE'S COME FOR REVENGE! THE END IS HERE! At least for the USA. STOCK UP ON THE TWINKIES! STEAL TVS! THE END IS HERE!" A madman screamed, and people began stampeding out.

Katniss and Peeta glanced behind them. The mola mola aka the ocean sunfish aka a fish had become a Dragon Animal aka the fish that looked like Nessie aka the fish that wanted to kill them aka um that's all. It looked exactly like Nessie but it had great big wings. It bellowed and ice flashed out.

"Katniss let's get out of here!" Peeta said and took her hand. A shrill scream sounded behind. Of course two little kids were trapped it happens all the time. Katniss pulled her hand out of Peeta's.

"Katniss? What the heck do you think you're doing? We need to get out of here!"

"Peeta there are kids trapped I need to help them."

"But-"

"I'm quick it will never catch me."

"Alright but be careful. Save them then come straight out." He ran reluctantly to the exit. When he disappeared Katniss dodged behind a chunk of ceiling, took her pendent out did her thing. She then took out her phone and texted to Wiress and Glimmer.

_"There's a Nessie like creature at the museum like LOL I could die. I can use your help NOW! Have a nice day see u later!"_ Katniss took a deep breath and leapt out of her hiding spot and charged the monster. She leapt over it, but a flipper knocked her to the ground and pinned her. She took that back, it _can_ catch her. It opened its mouth and Katniss prepared for the end. Before the ice came outa black object hit it in the mouth. It exploded and the monster squealed in pain and backed up thrashing wildly. Already transformed, Glimmer and Wiress burst in.

"Wow you sure know how to make a Dragon Animal thrash around in pain, dramatically." Glimmer whistled,

"That wasn't me that was somebody else. I think it was the person who helped us at the mine." An explosion happened behind the creature and it bellowed in pain.

"Are you going to stand there and talk while I fight this monster? And who is going to save those kids?" Somebody yelled, Glimmer nodded,

"Okay here's the plan Katniss, you and me distract Nessie while Wiress you save the kids."

"And after that?" Wiress asked

"We improvise. Be careful it breathes ice." Katniss answered. Glimmer picked up a rock and threw it at the monster.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" Glimmer blew a raspberry. The monster roared and breathed icicles. Glimmer dodged all of them, by leaping upward. Katniss ran up to the monster and kicked its flipper.

"Oh I'm sorry." The monster snarled and tried to bite her but it missed again. Katniss got up from her roll.

"Well done Sweetie." A familiar voice said that Katniss didn't want to ever hear again. Plutarch.

"What do you want?" Katniss whirled around, Plutarch was sitting on top of a railing.

"You. And another kiss." He said simply. He disappeared and materialized next to her.

"I don't appreciate you going out with that Peeta. Now about a kiss." Katniss kicked him in the gut she missed but she startled him which was awesome though she wished she got him. He stumbled backward

"Never you idiot!" Plutarch smirked,

"I like feisty girls. You'll be a lovely bride. And…." A black rope tied him up, silencing the alien. "Oh snap." He said before he was yanked into the air, and a cloaked figure slugged him across the face.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OWWWWWWWWW!" Plutarch screamed.

"Leave her alone or you'll get another punch." The cloaked person said. Plutarch vanished.

"Katniss are you alright?" Wiress asked holding the two terrified kids.

"Yeah here I'll get one." Katniss got the boy and ran out and they gave them to their heart stricken mother. They got back in and stood next to Glimmer. "Its skin is thick and it's now very protective. I don't think are attacks will work." She said, the creature's black eyes glowed blue and water rose into the air and shot towards them. The creature froze the water turning it into ice. Before the three girls could do anything something came out of the dark piercing the ice and it exploded, but a huge chunk was still coming. A black rope with an anchor at the end hit the ice. The cloaked figure leapt out grabbing the end; she pulled the ice upward hitting the monster in the chest.

"Hera." Glimmer said. Wiress and Katniss looked at her.

"What?" They still looked at her.

"Okay I go WWHS. The principle and I are really close because she's my dance teacher and she says it a lot and I guess it starting to rub on me." They looked away.

"Attack it now while its defense is down." The figure ordered. Wiress summoned her flute and did Ocean Wave; the waves sent the monster crashing into the walls. Glimmer got her Flower Fan and sent her Blossom Storm and the Nessie thing eyes went dreamy. Finally Katniss got her Rebel Arrow and fired her Rebel Fire. (Ha ha get it fired her Rebel Fire. Get it! Get it! Alright bad pun.) The creature let out one last roar before it returned back to a sunfish. Malla ate the pocket dragon and they even used their powers to put the place back together.

"You know we should really thank that person." Glimmer said, but they couldn't person anywhere.

"Well I guess Nessie is on her way back to Scotland." Katniss yawned as she went back to normal. She didn't care that it was a bad joke, after fighting a river monster, going on a haunted coal mine ride having an alien try to kiss her again, she was tired!

"I want to go to bed." Wiress said yawning too.

"Well let's get home because I am NOT dragging you two all the way there." They walked out another exit so they could avoid the reporters and all that jazz. Katniss got home put her bike away and went to bed still in her clothes and shoes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Who wants a tip and a rebellion?

"Wow you're one tired cookie." Prim said waking Katniss up eating a cookie.

"Uh what?"

"Oh your boss, Finnick came over he said that he wanted you to go shopping and he brought $500 and a list. They were low on ingredients."

"Okay. Okay. Five more minutes."

"He also said that it needed to be done now. So I woke you up."

Katniss groaned. "Okay I'm going." Katniss's clothes weren't that dirty so she walked to the grocery store bought stuff on the list. She walked through a park with a huge fountain in the middle. Her arms were exhausted so she plunked down on a bench.

"They'll be alright until I get there." Katniss said to herself.

Meanwhile at the café.

"Oh my goodness the customers are rebelling!" Finnick screamed dodging flaming underwear.

"Where's Katniss when you need her." Glimmer wailed getting hit in the head with a dirty sock.

"Good bye MOM! I LOVE YOU." Wiress cried and a Twinkie was stuffed in her mouth.

"This is SOOOO like the Girl on Fire thing." Cinna said sewing a dress.

Katniss closed her eyes and rested enjoying the warm sun.

"Ladies and Gentleman, (something) would like you to stand back for (something) next trick. For (something) would and shall breathe fire." Katniss opened her eyes. A small group of people were gathered around something probably a squirrel that was dead or eating nuts or maybe playing hockey. Katniss shrugged and walked closer for a look. Yep she was right they were looking at a squirrel that looked like a girl. Wait it WAS girl uh DUH! She was about twelve years old with dark hair, skin and amber eyes. Katniss turned around to her bench and picked up the groceries. As she exited the park, the small girl appeared. "Hullo Miss may (she spaced out again) entertain you with some tricks."  
"Ummmmm, okay I guess." Katniss sat down and watched her.

The little girl did all sorts of stuff that circus and other stuff did. She even put a sword down her throat, which seemed highly dangerous. It was late afternoon when she finished.

"Thank you very much." Katniss said and she got up picked up the bags and started walking away but the girl got in front of her.

"Tip." She said.

"I don't have any…"

"Tip. PLEASE!" The girl pleaded. Katniss reached in her groceries and pulled out chocolate coins that were on sale for .30! She placed the coins in her hand and sped away saying,

"There's your tip. Thank you!" When the girl was out of sight, Katniss slowed down. She glanced behind her.

"TIP!" Katniss screamed and jumped backward. The girl was hanging on a tree branch with her legs. Soon people began to gather around.

"Please tip." The girl said over and over again. Katniss clenched her fists and suddenly she felt something. She glanced behind her and saw her wings and tail popped out.

"WOW! That's even better than Rue's performance! What are they made of? They look real!" The girl who called herself Rue cried. She tugged on the tail and pulled which really hurt.

"Wait those aren't fa…" Katniss put a hand around her mouth.

"Thank you for watching be sure to subscribe!" Katniss darted off with Rue in her hands. She went behind a big old pine tree.

"Okay will you shut your mouth if I release you?"

She nodded.

"Honest?"

She nodded.

"Okay.

"THOSE AREN'T FAKE THEIR REAL! WHERE ON PLANET EARTH DID YOU GET THOSE? CAN RUE GET THEM TOO?"

Katniss put a mouth on her mouth again. But Rue wormed out.

"PLEASE TELL RUE WHERE YOU GET THOSE." Katniss said grabbing her groceries and dashing off, Rue blocked her way.

"Leap through the trees around the park twelve times while balancing an apple on your head."

"OKAY! EASY!" Rue snatched an apple from a bag, climbed the nearest tree with ease and was gone. Katniss fled away from park. As was walking on the street she saw Wiress running toward her.

"Katniss, Finnick sent to make sure you weren't ditching work."

"Sorry I met a girl who kept bugging me."

Wiress raised an eyebrow. "Does she have dark hair and skin and amber eyes and looks about twelve?"

"Whoa are you secretly a telepath?"

"Ummmmm no she's right behind us."

"Oh snap."

"RUE DIDN'T GET A TAIL! RUE WANTS A TAIL! TELL RUE WHERE TO GET A TAIL!"

"GIANT KILLER GRAPES!" Katniss screamed throwing grapes into the air. Rue glanced up. Katniss shoved the groceries into Wiress's hands and fled. Rue was soon on her heels. Katniss hid everywhere; in an alley hiding in plain sight, in a stranger's house heck she even got the courage to go into the sewer. But alas Rue turned up everywhere.

At sundown Katniss stopped by a bench clutching the stitch in her side. Rue of course turned up and bugged her about a tail.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? WHAT DID YOUR PARENTS/TEACHERS TEACH YOU! I'M TIRED AND I CLEARLY DON'T WANT TO BE BUGGED BY A LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU! I NEVER WANTED THESE NOW. LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Katniss bellowed and stormed back to her house and for the first time Rue didn't follow.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Fourth Mew Mew turns out to be very annoying

Work was already over so she went home and took a shower because she stunk like a skunk. Afterwards she felt guilty. She had just yelled to a girl, a little girl for crying out loud. Katniss sighed she should go apologize she got dressed and headed out to the park. That's where the Rue was most likely. As she neared the park she heard screams and roars. Katniss hid under a thick willow tree and transformed. She leapt out and went into the park. A Dragon Animal that looked like a mix between cheetah and antelope was fighting Wiress and Glimmer who were covering a, trembling Rue. Katniss knelt beside Rue,

"Are you okay?" Rue looked up.

"Yes, what are you doing here?"

"Later first let's get you to safety." Katniss helped Rue up and hid her behind the trees.

"Stay here until its safe." Rue nodded. Katniss stood between her teammates.

"Any weak points?" She asked hopefully.

"None so far." Glimmer said as she ducked a spiked tail.

Katniss sighed, "Where's that one person when you need her?" Glimmer grimaced,

"We can't rely on the person all the time we need to learn to work together to defeat Dragon Animals."

"So you like my new Dragon Animal?" Plutarch's voice rang out. "It's two animals combined; guaranteed to be stronger and more destructive than the regulars. And only $45.89 a month! I have no idea why I said that. Ugh I've been seeing too many commercials." The Dragon Animal reared on its hind legs and came crashing to the ground and rock spikes shot toward them so quickly that they were knocked to the ground. Katniss winced as she fell to the ground. She tried to get up and so did Glimmer and Wiress but another wave of spikes knocked to the ground again and again. The Dragon Animal ready for an attack that was probably more powerful than the spikes and they couldn't anything about it. Just as the Dragon Animal released its attack which turned everything in its path to stone Rue leapt forward and shielded the three weakened Mew Mews. The attack faltered. Katniss looked up and gasped. "Rue your tail. You have a tail. And ears." Rue grabbed her tail and gasped too.

"Rue can't believe, Rue has a tail."

"But that's not a bird tail."

"Oooooh that's a pine marten tail and ears. I read about them before." Wiress said. Malla spat out a pendent into her hand, and whispered into her ear.

"Wohoo Rue let's have some fun kiss your pendent and say Mew Mew Rue Metamorphosis! BASSET HOUND!" Rue followed instructions and was surrounded by orange light. She wore a short orange dress that down to half of her thighs with orange leggings, leg warmers and slip on shoes.

"Sweet." Rue said. The Dragon Animal snarled and pawed the ground. Rue smirked, "Alright you rusty teens stay right here, Rue will save you." Rue ran towards the creature. It tried to stab her with its horns but she leapt nimbly out of the way each time.

"Hera," Glimmer said.

Katniss and Wiress glanced at each other.

"Ugh I did it again didn't I?" They nodded and looked back at the fight. The Dragon Animal panted, while Rue stood like she could do this forever.

"Forest Baton." Rue said and a mini tree grew then shaped into a baton. Rue grabbed it.

"Tree Spikes." Rue slammed it into the ground and tree roots wrapped around the Dragon Animal. "Do your thing." Wiress, Glimmer attacked and Katniss finished it off with an arrow. Malla ate the PD and licked his nonexistence lips.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Rue squealed jumping up and down not noticing that she returned to normal. "CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN?"

Glimmer scoffed, "Believe me kid we're going to do that again. It happens everyday." Rue blinked,

"Really," Glimmer nodded, "That explains why you are slimmer than most girls." Katniss made a growling sound, Glimmer sighed with annoyance and Wiress squeaked.

"So do you have and HQ? Or something cool."

"Uh yeah we'll give you a tour." Katniss said trying hard not to strangle her. "In fact let's go right now because I need to have a discussion with Finnick. They left and returned and introduced Rue to Finnick and Cinna who gave her some pastries and she gobbled them down and asked for more, which they gave her.

"So Finnick about how the talking brain was just me."

"We'll talk about that later! See ya!" He shoved all four girls outside and locked the door.


End file.
